Broken Ties
by dem bones
Summary: Harry Potter has broken off his relationship with Severus Snape but is it for the best? Contains SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Ties

Author: dem bones

Genres: Romance/Angst

Pairings: HP/SS, ?/?

Summary: Harry Potter has decided to break up his relationship with Severus Snape.

Warnings: SLASH and may contain het and slash lemon in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Written for the Ultimate OTP competition with the prompt: Angst.

Chapter 1.

Over the years Severus Snape had often contemplated about his relationship to one Harry Potter. It was no secret that he wasn't the best looking man out there.

Much to his amazement though Harry Potter had looked past that even when Snape had doubts.

Time and effort was made in making those solid walls in his mind. Walls that had blocked out all emotion but somehow with Potter those walls had never been able to stick.

The man infuriated him, filled him with glee and brought out his own passion. No one could push his buttons quite like Harry Potter.

There was eventually some part of Snape that didn't want it all to end and before he knew it they had fallen in love.

Snape had suddenly become used to Harry's quirks and bad habits. Like with the way he always leaned his head to the left side whenever he didn't want to hear something or the way he often picked at his food when he found himself worked up about something.

During their relationship Harry had even pointed out quirks of his own. Apparently his jaw twitched when he was angry and often folded his arms whenever he felt insecure about something.

Snape scoffed inwardly.

'How he knows that though I'll never know."

The two had got married after the war and Snape had decided to spend all his time and effort in teaching at Hogwarts while Harry had work at the Ministry.

Much to his inherent displeasure Harry had got a job as an auror.

'It's that stupid hero complex of his that's going to get him into trouble.' Snape thought as he graded his papers.

After a long tedious class he found himself exhausted and infuriated at the brats he called his students.

Not a single competent student in his class. Even the Slytherins were quite pathetic.

'It's like the students are getting stupider.'

He hoped Harry would come back. Snape wouldn't admit it but he was fraught with worry that one day Harry wouldn't come back home.

He missed him perhaps that was his weakness. At any other time he would hated himself for it but with much self-discovery Snape had discovered that this was a feeling that he couldn't easily throw away...a feeling that he couldn't regret even if Harry had found someone else because what they had was too precious.

So when Harry came back later that evening he should have been happy but he was not. One could say the fear and worry was getting in the way but Snape was wrought with insecurity.

The two of them used to talk but now they hardly ever talked. What was Harry doing? Was he seeing someone in secret? Did he not care for Severus anymore?

"Hey Severus." He greeted Snape at the door.

"So just when were you intending on getting back?" Snape asked softly. The voice laced with danger.

"I work late. It hasn't been a problem before." said Harry as he rolled his eyes.

Snape hated when the man did that. It reminded him of a time where the boy had looked down at him in disrespect.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't dodge the question, Harry." Snape said as his hands were at his hips.

Harry scoffed.

"Who says I was avoiding the question. I didn't come here for a fight. I came to catch a couple of zs."

Snape gave Harry the scowl of death which he promptly ignored and headed straight to bed.

The potion master sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace clinging to his head in disgust. He must seem rather pathetic feeling insecure in the proximity of that man.

'The Potters would be laughing in their grave if they ever found out about us.' Snape thought laughing inwardly.

Suddenly the fireplace flickered and Hermione Granger's face could be made out in the flames.

"Severus, is Harry there?"

"He's gone to bed."

"What about you? You don't look very well."

"I am fine, thank you very much."

"No, I mean your face it's look a little more pale than usual."

"I'm fine, Granger."

"It's Hermione, Hermione and don't forget it. Don't make me come over there." scolded Hermione.

Snape pulled at the collar of his robes as though the thing was suffocating him.

"If Harry isn't there then I guess we can talk later."

"Hey Severus, who're you talking to?" Harry asked peering outside their bedroom door.

Snape turned and saw that Harry peered in the room curiously.

"Just your friend, Hermione Granger."

"Ah." Harry turned and headed back to his room.

"Well I better be going. See you later, Severus."

"You too."

With that the connection cut off. Snape turned to glance at the closed door of his bedroom.

Harry was acting very weird. It wasn't like him to avoid his friend like that. If Snape had remembered correctly the golden trio had always been inseparable.

Snape walked into his room and saw Harry laying on the bed facing away from him.

Since when had they began to drift apart?

"That was rude of you avoiding your friend like that."

"Hmm."

"Are you avoiding me?"

"No."

"You're being awfully evasive."

Harry turned around with a bit of fury in his eyes.

"I want to break up."

Snape turned with eyes widened as though the revelation had him taken aback.

"What?"

"I want to break up." Harry said. "We always argue and fight. Clearly we don't belong together."

"What are you saying?" Snape said, his voice breaking as though he was choking on the words.

"I don't love you anymore. You got to move on."

Snape stood paralysed in shock. Surely the man didn't mean it.

"I'll be packing my things tomorrow. So get some sleep."

Snape tried to open his mouth to speak but found that though he could move his lips he couldn't utter a sound.

It seemed that even though his mind had demanded that he tell the man to leave Snape himself couldn't even utter the words if he tried and a part of him still hadn't wanted the man to leave even though the man had torn his heart to pieces.

Had that really been true though? Did Harry really want to break up with him?

The next morning, Snape awoke as the nightmare he had experienced last night had resurfaced. He had an awful dream where Harry had broke off their relationship.

Black shadows surfaced and tried to engulf him in despair and Snape could no longer speak and couldn't even plead for another chance and Harry ran off with someone else.

"Are you awake?"

Snape could hear Harry speak.

"You're more tense whenever you're awake."

"And if I am?"

"I've already packed my things."

So the nightmare was real and Harry really was leaving.

Snape wanted to wish that if he pleaded to the man that he would take him back. He had hoped that the part of Harry that was open-minded would have heard his plea and took him back.

Still Snape believed that Harry was frightfully stubborn and was afraid that it was useless to begin with.

Even when Harry had provided his reasons for leaving something was bugging Severus. Harry had never had any complaints about their relationship. When the two had began dating the man had often come clean with his concerns and hadn't been afraid to express his mind. It was only when Snape had caught wind of the former relationship that he had with Draco Malfoy that the man had become awfully quiet. The man hadn't even provided a reason for why the two had broken up.

It wasn't until Ginny had come clean about his relationship with Astoria that Snape had understood. The man even then had always shouldered his own burdens without telling a living soul.

"Why are you leaving? Are you not happy with me?

Harry turned to face Snape.

"I've met someone else. Someone who will make me more happier." said Harry coolly.

"I see."

Harry turned to face him.

Whatever the man had expected to see on his face it appeared that Snape had disappointed him.

"Forget about me and move on. No good could come with dwelling on me." Harry snapped before stomping out of Snape's lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Once Harry had left, Snape had walked in front of the fireplace sitting on the sofa and began contemplating the problems that had sprouted over the years.

Sure the two had argued a lot but Snape had often enjoyed their banter. It made him feel very weird and giddy whenever the man paid him any attention at all and Snape would like to think it wasn't because he was desperate for it either.

Did Harry just tolerate him daily? Did the man really dislike him that much?

The thoughts were like heavy weight on his mind. Shadows of depression engulfed him and he felt as though he'd never see the sun again.

Eventually he heard the knock on his door but just barely so absorbed he was in his thoughts.

Hermione Granger stood outside his door.

"Where's Harry?"

"He left this morning."

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked in concern.

"It's none of your concern."

"You look like you've been upset."

Snape scowled and turned away from the door his robes floating behind him.

Hermione smiled and took it as an invitation and stepped into his office.

"So what happened?"

"He left and he's not coming back." Snape snapped.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"Did he say why?"

"He said he found someone else he's happier with."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said.

Snape sighed.

"Don't be. It's about time I moved on anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"There was always a part of me that overlooked it but it does seem rather strange that he'd associate with the likes of me. He's never made it a big secret that he's hated me." said Severus. "There had always been this doubt so I wonder if he truly did love me or if it wasn't just a lie to spare my feelings."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"I'd hope so."

"Maybe Ginny can help him see sense."

"You still talk to her?"

"We're still friends. Just because I'm no longer dating her brother..."

"I would have thought after your breakup with Weasley..."

"She knew long ago we'd break up long before it happened." Hermione explained. "She has a knack for discovering these things and her and Harry are rather close."

Snape tried to block out the fiery heat of emotion at the mention of the Weasley girl. The last thing he should think about is whether or not Harry was ditching him for that woman. He was supposed to move on.

"Cheer up and come to breakfast. The last thing I want is for you to bask in depression. You need to eat, Severus."

Snape sighed.

"Alright."

HPSS

Once Harry had left Snape's office and had left Hogwarts for good, he immediately apparated outside a telephone booth in London. The one that led straight into the Ministry for Magic.

The pent up emotion that he had held back began to break free and Harry felt his lungs had tightened making it very hard to breathe.

He had told himself it was for his own good. If he had broke up with the man he'd be safe and he wouldn't have to worry about people threatening his life or people wanting him dead for Harry's sake.

'I can't do that to him.' Harry thought. 'He's always desired freedom. I don't want to bind him to me if I don't have to. At least now he'll be safe. He won't have to worry anymore.'

Harry had intentionally kept the truth from Severus because the truth was he had found himself in deep hot water with a group of criminals who wouldn't stop until he and everyone he loved was dead.

Someone out there had considered him a lethal threat to be destroyed. If any of his friends had caught wind of it they'd be in danger. There was many times in which he had wanted to lean on Ron or Hermione even times where he had wanted to confide in Snape but he couldn't bear it if anyone died for his sake.

"Oh there you are, Harry. I was looking for you after you said you had some last minute errands to run."

Harry saw that Kingsley was standing outside his office.

"So what's the status on the situation?" Harry asked.

"With the upcoming trial coming up, the Wizengamot is going to want you to testify against the Organization."

The criminals in question had killed a family of muggles after the man of the house had lended money from one of the leaders. A squib had seen the light from next door and had seen the men leaving the house.

One of the muggles living next door had also been questioned and had witnessed the attack after dropping by to visit his brother and sister.

Harry had been charged with protecting the muggle and had caught the eye of the leader of the Organization. He had been one of the first aurors at the crime scene and had seen and heard plans concerning their leader and plans of killing the rest of the man's family in attempts to get the money.

Apparently this organization was not one to be messed with as what often happened with dealing with loan sharks.

The muggle man was sitting in Potter's office staring at the paperwork in fascination.

"I know." Harry said as he peered into his office.

"Are you sure it'll be fine?"

"I'm not certain of anything. I hope you didn't tell Ron about this."

"Don't worry. I didn't spill a word."

"I received another letter after you were gone."

Harry's eyes hardened.

"What did it say?"

"I still have the letter in my possession if you want to read it." Kingsley said digging into his robes and handing the letter to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened at the contents of the letter.

~Your methods of conceilment will prove no use. We have methods in finding those who you hold dear. If you do not relinquish your testimony you and everyone you love will die.~

"Do you think they know?"

"It doesn't matter if it's true or false, I'm not going to let them get away with this. I don't care if it hurts me in the end." Harry said.

Kingsley noted that the smile he wore was a bit sad for a man of his age.

"There are times I really admire you, Mr Potter."

Harry sighed as Kingsley stepped aside so that he could enter his office. He glanced around his quarters and recalled placing a stash of newspapers in the first drawer of his desk.

He eagerly pulled open the drawer and took out one of the newspapers and saw that Severus Snape was on the cover.

The man had always looked very confident and quite comfortable with himself. These were among many things that Harry had admired about Severus. Harry himself had always had insecurities about his own appearance since he was a child.

"How long are you intending me to stay here, Mr Potter?" The man asked from across his desk.

Harry looked up from the paper, a grin faded from his face as he looked at the man.

"The trial is tomorrow is in another week so you're going to have to stay here a little longer. I'm sorry."

The man sighed.

"I see. You look a little down. Did something happen?"

Harry looked at him with surprise.

"I'm just a little worried is all."

"I know this is weird but do you love someone?"

Harry sighed.

"Yes, I do...but it's useless."

"Those men are threatening everyone you care about."

"Yes." Harry admitted.

"I know this might seem a little dim coming from me, but everything will be alright. You'll see."

Even if everything worked out in the end, there would be no way that Severus would forgive him after everything he had done. Harry knew how it felt to have his heart broken to pieces and if everything they had was real than Snape must have been very torn by his proclamation.

'I'll have to try to get him back even though he might reject me in the end. I can't afford to live my life knowing that he'll never be by my side.' Harry thought. He never envied a feeling more than when he was around Severus. There was such happiness that he often felt as though he were floating in the sky on a fluffy cloud.

He only hoped that Snape would accept him after this was all done and over with.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For top notes, this is the intended ending of the story but there is one more part to the story that ends on a happier note but in no way is it an alternate ending. As both endings per say really tell the whole story. This chapter also contains SS/HG content and lemons so enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Intended Ending

Hermione sighed.

It had been a long time since she had last seen Ginny so it wasn't surprising that she had gone on vacation at a time where Hermione had needed her most.

Her house elf had come clean about her whereabouts when Hermione had dropped by early one morning.

It had been one of the nasty surprises that awaited her that day. The other surprise that awaited her was the revelation of the newfound feelings she had held for the potion master.

'Love is quite masochistic.' Hermione thought. It was really quite sad considering that the two wouldn't have been friends if Ginny hadn't even put through the effort in easing the tension between the two.

She didn't dare hope though that the potion master could feel anything for her though. Hermione wondered if Harry had ever felt that way.

What did Harry see in Snape? Did he love him or was he just fooling himself?

Hermione saw many good things in Snape.

Sure the man had quite a nasty temper but there was something oddly relieving about it as though she were coming home after a long vacation.

The man was also very clean to the detail. She was fascinated by his intelligence and curiosity as she often witnessed him experimenting with vials of chemicals at his beck and call.

He was oddly thoughtful at times where she thought he would turn her away coldly. She remembered a time in which she had stayed at Snape's after she was kicked out of her house, weeks after Ron had moved out.

Harry at the time had encouraged her to stay with them as long as necessary and Hermione had relaxed on the couch. It wasn't until when she was about ready to fall asleep that Snape had set a blanket down at her feet.

Hermione wondered why Harry would give that up.

"Oh you're still here." Snape said one Monday afternoon as he spotted Hermione sitting on the couch looking down in deep contemplation.

"Did you want me to go?"

"Did I say that?" Snape asked.

"No-but-"

"You are welcome to stay here if you like but I ask that you not worry about me. I'll be fine."

Hermione looked unsure.

"Are you sure?"

Snape pinched his nose irritably.

"Of course, I'm sure."

Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Severus."

The rest of the week went by uneventfully until Monday came around.

"Why do you still come by here?" Snape asked her one day.

Hermione was surprised by his blatancy.

"Uh, I-"

Hermione seemed to find her shoes oddly enticing at the moment.

"There must be a reason why you drop by here despite this being at my darkest hour. Do you fancy me? Is that it?"

Hermione flushed.

"So what if I do? What if he's left you for good? Are you really going to let him stand in the way of your happiness?"

Snape's eyes widened in shock.

"What could you possibly like about me?"

"Everything." Hermione said. "I know you're not exactly a nice person and you're not exactly the most handsome man but I do like how thoughtful you tend to be and how passionate you are. You're also very intelligent and I almost feel at home whenever I stay over and watch you working on your potions."

Snape flushed.

"If he's moved on can't you at least give me a chance."

Snape looked like a deer in headlights and Hermione knew that she would be the only one who would make the first move.

Hermione approached him slowly and carefully as though she were afraid that he would run away if she got closer.

Her lips met his and the gesture was oddly sweet and uplifting.

Snape felt the weight ease off his back though he didn't know to do with his hands.

Her tongue stroked his lips and he gasped at how daring the gesture was allowing entrance to her.

Hermione noticed the tension and scowled inwardly.

'He's so sad but I don't want to see him so sad.'

Hermione's hand clung to his and she brought it under her shirt desiring for him to let himself go and to bring her pleasure.

Snape was struck in awe at the softness between his fingertips and began exploring the rest of her body.

She reached down between his legs and stroked at the bulge in his trousers. He gasped at the pleasure illicited from the hand's intensity and bucked into her warm palm.

With profound skill she removed her skirt and panties before she pushed him into a chair and straddled his thighs. Unconsciously his hands founds her arse as his eyes were drawn to her removing her shirt with agile fingers before those same fingers remove the tops of his robes and began kissing down the side of his neck.

Snape gasped at the heat this action produced.

"Her-Hermi-Hermione."

She looked at the big bulging object between her legs and lead it between her entrance before bucking into him hard.

His hands wrapped around her lower back subconsciously and she saw Snape biting his lower lips.

"Won't you let yourself go. I can see this is hurting you." She said before kissing down Snape's jaw and letting her lips caress his ear.

Still apart of him felt this was wrong. He couldn't help but wonder what Harry would think about seeing his best friend having that with him.

"He's the one who let you go so why can't you be happy?" She asked with a soothing voice.

Snape's fingers stroked her back causing soft mewling sounds to escape Hermione's lips/

"You can let yourself feel you know. I love the sound of your voice."

He pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you, Hermione." said Snape before he gasped with the intensity of pleasure and became spent. Hermione clinged to him in the thresholds of her own pleasure and Snape didn't want it to end.

He needed her. It was the only way to cope with the fact that Harry had left him for good.

Towards the middle of the night, he awoke with Hermione in his arms. Her sweet sleepy face and thin kissable lips a very solid comfort.

With all the strength he mustered he carried them to his bed and relaxed with Hermione in his arms.

HPSS

The next morning, Severus Snape awoke with a smile to see Hermione Granger in his arms. A sound of an owl clanging on the window was the last thing on his mind.

'I wish I could stay in bed with her forever.' He thought, as he finally got up to see what the owl had for him at the window.

Snape opened the window and the owl dropped the parchment in his hands.

Opening the parchment, Snape began to read it's contents.

'Mr Snape,

I'm afraid I have some grave news. Due to recent events, Harry James Potter was found dead at 1:35 in the morning. Witnesses say they found him tied up in an old abandoned building in Knockturn Alley, an acclaimed hideout of the Organisation. The autopsy reports he was stabbed to death around nightfall but was unable to get help in time. There will be someone coming over to read his final will and testament. I am sincerely sorry for your loss.

Sincerely Minister Shacklebolt.'

Snape dropped the letter in horror. Harry Potter dead...it wasn't possible. Harry was happy, he should have been happy. He had told him he was happy but it was clear from the letter...no, it had been clear from the start that Harry had lied to him.

Harry had told him once about what had happened after Arthur had nearly died. The boy had said he had been distant from his friends and family not knowing what they would think of him afterwards. He often feared he was endangering their lives and Snape hadn't thought for a second that Harry had cared enough to think that he might have been endangering his life.

'If only he had told me, I could have done something.' Snape thought. He was a former member of the Organisation at some point and was well aware of their methods. 'He was probably going to testify for a trial as a prime witness to one of their crimes.'

"Severus!"

Snape could hear her voice coming from the bed and turned around.

"What's the matter, Severus? You look upset."

"Harry is dead."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"What?-What happened?"

Snape handed her the letter.

As she read the letter, Snape saw tears coming from the corner of her eyes and she chuckled madly.

"That idiot." Hermione said.

"It'll be alright." Snape said even though Hermione knew it wasn't.

It wasn't until a week later that Snape had died, many had thought it was from the Organisation. Close friends considered it might have been suicide.

Hermione sat solemnly on their chair. It seemed their tragic love affair wasn't meant to last in real life.

The front door rustled and before Hermione could get up to check who was at the door, a burly hand wrapped around her body and she felt a piece of cloth wrapped around her face.

'Chloroform.' She thought. 'What a tragic way to end.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Good ending...?

It was around a Monday similar to another Monday in another time but this time be it the luck of the draw or not, Hermione received a floo call from Ginny. Hermione had told her house elf to tell her friends that she was staying at Hogwarts and she figured that Ginny must have asked Professor McGonagall where she had been staying after attempting to floo her fireplace.

Ginny knew she worked as a transfiguration professor so it shouldn't have been surprising that she was visiting Severus.

"Hey Ginny, what's up?"

"You must have needed me badly if you decided to talk to me after so long."

Hermione flushed.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny."

"I didn't say there was a problem with that. You have to admit it's been very awkward after you broke up with Ron."

"Say what's up with Harry?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I mean he usually talks to you doesn't he?"

"Just what's that supposed to mean? You act as though we are lovers or something."

"Uh-it's just-"

"Just spill it."

"I thought Harry might have considered dating you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry broke up with Severus. He said he was seeing someone else."

"Oh."

"What do you mean oh? If you know something I don't you better spill it, Ginny."

"For the last time, we're not dating Hermione. Besides I didn't tell you but I'm not interested in guys. It's been quite a long time since I've asked a man on a date." Ginny explained. "Harry came by a couple of weeks ago before I had that quidditch match in Japan and told me about a case he was working on. Apparently he got himself in trouble with the Organization, a crime syndicate known for being a group of shady loan sharks. He was quite concerned about the dangers after they threatened to kill everyone he was close with. I mentioned that it might have been better if he kept outside contact to a bare minimum in case the criminals were tracking him.

"That's why he broke up with Severus?" Hermione asked as though she couldn't believe it.

"You sound surprised. You two are quite close I thought you would have discovered it."

"That's not it. It's just not like Severus to have a reaction like this unless he was truly convinced that Harry didn't love him anymore." Hermione explained. "I mean even in class it was always obvious when Harry was happy or sad. He's never been good at masking emotions."

"Perhaps he was desperate. I mean think about it. There was several times where he often felt pressured into doing something and you and Ron would always try to stop him from doing it. Whenever he has this intention in an act of desperation to do something don't you always notice that he puts 100 percent effort into this plan. If he was truly desperate it would make sense that he put 100 percent in his acting."

"I thought I knew him."

Ginny chuckled.

"Perhaps you do I mean it's not like we can know a person one hundred percent."

Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Ginny."

"Don't mention it."

HPSS

Snape floated across the halls in the Ministry in a rage.

"Where's that idiot?"

Many of the witches and wizards cowered in fear at the sight of Severus Snape who looked to be in a middle of a fit of anger.

Kingsley stopped him before he approached Harry's office.

"Where's Harry?" Snape asked.

"He's supposed to testify at a trial."

"I know that. I've heard he's had a run in with the Organization."

"How did you know that?"

"A little bird told me." Snape said with a smile.

"Shacklebolt."

Snape turned and saw a woman approach the auror, a new auror recruit by the looks of it.

"Harry Potter didn't show up for the trial and that muggle man, Mr Brown is missing."

Suddenly Snape could feel a brustle of air.

"Get down." He called out, pushing Kingsley to the ground just as a green coloured hex had hit the wall.

Snape turned and flicked his wand in the direction the spell had come from.

A man groaned. Snape and Kingsley ran up to him.

Snape recognised the man.

"Mordred?"

"Snape, what are you doing at the Ministry?" He spat with blood coming out the sides of his mouth.

"Where's Harry?"

"Who? Harry Potter?" Mordred asked. "Why should I tell you?"

Snape smiled a malicious grin.

"I do believe it would be wise to answer the question or your boss might have more trouble than he asks for. It's no secret how many things I know about the Organization and if you harm a hair on the man's head your boss will meet a one way ticket to Azkaban that I will issue him myself."

"The boss had him held at the secret place."

"Thank you."

Snape healed Mordred's wounds just as the other aurors had sent him away.

"How do you know about the Organization, Severus?" Kingsley asked curiously.

"I was part of the Organization while the Dark Lord was deceased. As you know at the time I had a keen fascination with the Dark Arts. Let's just say we held common interests."

HPSS

Harry sighed. It was foolish to believe that conflict could be resolved so simply. He had thought that there would simply be the trial and that was it.

Somewhere along the lines he must have dropped his guard and that's why he had been held in a dark dungeon in the middle of nowhere.

He was 100 percent certain that the man in question had died if he was not already dead.

The Organization had caught him off guard. One of the men had been waiting for him outside the courtroom and proceeded to drug him with chloroform apparently they weren't below using muggle methods in killing their victims.

He only wished he could see Severus one last time and tell him that he was sorry. Sorry that he had ever put him through all of this. He would eagerly throw it away just to stay with him forever.

Just then Harry could hear sounds and mangled groans as though someone had issued them severe stomachaches and the door of his cell was opened.

Harry looked up and saw a familiar silhouette standing outside the door.

"Severus?"

"Well don't just sit there. I'm not going to stand here all day."

Harry grinned and collected his feet making his way to the door.

Snape grabbed his arm and the two headed home.

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what about the trial?"

"What trial? You mean the one concerning the Organization?"

Harry gulped at the fury in Snape's eyes.

Snape grinned maliciously.

"Oh they got served. I can't say that they got retribution for that crime. Not much could be done if none of the witnesses survived."

Harry looked depressed.

"But...there were other crimes. So they will be in there for a while."

"What did they do?"

"Oh they were imprisoned for using the dark arts illegally." Snape said.

"Look I'm sorry about this whole thing. I would have told you but I didn't want you getting involved in this."

"It was my involvement that saved your life. I was once a member of the Organisation so it's natural that I'd know how they work. They're not below using muggle methods in capturing and killing their enemies."

"It still doesn't make it right. The last thing I want to do is jeopardise your life."

"Appreciate the sentiment but your forgetting one thing."

"What?"

"I'm a more competent wizard than you are."

Harry flushed.

"I beg to differ." He protested.

Snape grinned.

"Wait...you were a member of the Organization?" Harry asked in shock.

He nodded.

Harry chuckled.

"I guess in a way that would make sense."

"Then if you have no desire to see me any more I'll be taking my leave." Snape said as he got up from his seat.

"Wait." Harry called out.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy Potter."

"Who said I wanted you to leave?"

"I think you made it quite clear what you think about us."

"Do you really think that?"

"What?"

"Did you really think that the words I said that night were true?"

Snape turned to glance at Harry and was stunned by the look in his eyes.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm telling you that whatever I said that night was a lie. There is nobody else. I didn't want to worry you and I thought it was the only way...the only way I could be sure you were safe."

"How could you say that? How could you say you love me? There is nothing redeemable about me." Snape snapped.

"Yes, there is. If you ever seen the contents of the first drawer of my desk it only contains pictures of you." said Harry. "I often gaze at them and wonder at how you always seemed so strong and self confident in the worst situations. There are times when it feels welcoming whenever I come back and wind up arguing over something so little as what we are making for dinner and that's why I wanted to ask you myself."

"Ask me what?"

"I wanted to ask what you want me to do. I couldn't bear it knowing that I'd be endangering your life because of my job so tell me what I should do." Harry said.

Snape looked at Harry. The man's words seemed genuine.

Simply quitting his job wouldn't end it though...Snape knew this and it didn't matter what Harry did it wouldn't get rid of the anxiety he experienced whenever he was going to work.

He had told the Headmistress about his concerns and had been planning on resigning from his position since the beginning of the year. So the answer was quite obvious.

"Keep your job." Snape said. "You needn't sacrifice your career to make me happy. I'd be happier joining you anyway."

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I worry about you." Snape admitted. "I'm only at ease when I know you're safe."

Harry kissed him.

"Thank you, Severus."

Unnoticed by the two men another man was standing watching the scene in horror before fading away. Harold David Snape removed the contraption from his head. The device he had used was one that copied a certain event in time and traveling to that event in time one had the power to change that event. Problem was the effects of the device weren't permanent and the sole purpose of the device was to simulate what could have happened and what might have happened.

With this simulation, Harry had discovered the truth and the truth was bittersweet. Perhaps if any of the people in question had been better friends with Ginevra Weasley perhaps they would have realized that her life was in much danger as everyone elses. The brutal outcome of his mother's friend was unspeakable.

He hoped these pieces of information would be extremely helpful with his work. Perhaps this time...the Organization's triumph would be at an end.

End Notes:

Edit 1/12: To the Crimson Mage: I think I see what you mean so I'll go back and correct that chapter. Both Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 are supposed to take place on the same Monday and I thought for some reason that this was mentioned in Chapter 3 but when I read that chapter again, I completely neglected to mention the date so I'll go correct it.


End file.
